elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of notable Fiam elevator installations
This is a list of notable elevator installations of Fiam. Hong Kong Hong Kong Island *Hong Kong General Post Office, Central (1976, escalators) Elevators Modernized by Otis in 2006. *Shing Po Building, Sai Ying Pun (1979) Modernized by Techfaith Engineering Limited in 2014. *Hong Kong University - Meng Wah Complex *Tak Chuen Lau, Lai Tak Chuen, Tai Hang (1976) Replaced by Schindler in 2007. *Dollar Mansion, Sai Wan Ho (1968) *224-226 Des Voeux Road West, Sai Ying Pun (1966) *Tsan Yuk Hospital (Central Wing), Sai Ying Pun *Tin Wan Market, Tin Wan (1979) *Kam Hoi Building, Quarry Bay (1964) **Phase 1 **Phase 2 *City Centre, 233 Electric Road, North Point (1990) Kowloon *Mong Kok Market, Mong Kok (1977) *83-85 Tung Choi Street, Mong Kok *Wah Shun Industrial Building, Yau Tong *Kwong Ming Mansion, Prince Edward (1967) *Green View House, Prince Edward (1965) *Yan Lee Building, Hung Hom (1966) *Kwong Yiu Mansion, To Kwan Wan (1968) *Lead On Industrial Building, San Po Kong (1965) *Jing Wah Building, San Po Kong (1966) *International Industrial Building, Kwun Tong (1968) *Lanton Industrial Building, Kwun Tong (1966) *Lip Seng Mansion, Tsim Sha Tsui (1965) *781 Lai Chi Kok Road, Cheung Sha Wan (1981) New Territories *Po Fook Hill Anchestral Hill, Sha Tin (1990, hydraulic service elevator) *Sha Tin Town Hall, Sha Tin (1987, modernized by Otis in 2007) *Sha Tin Public Library, Sha Tin (1987, replaced by Otis in 2008) *Fu Yuen Industrial Building, Tsuen Wan (1971) Modernized by Holake Hong Kong Limited, now maintained by Holake Hong Kong Lifts Ltd.. *On Ning Building, Yuen Long (1978) Modernized by Cheerwell Engineering Limited (Division of Chevalier in Hong Kong) *Kwai Hing Industrial Building, Kwai Chung (1971)Maintained by The Express Lifts Co. Ltd. (Division of OTIS in Hong Kong) *Man Shing Building, Kwai Chung (1975) Modernized by Holake Hong Kong Limited, now maintained by Holake Hong Kong Lifts Ltd.. *Kwai Lai Building, Kwai Chung (1973) Modernized by Holake Hong Kong Limited, now maintained by Holake Hong Kong Lifts Ltd.. *Kwai Fat Building, Kwai Chung (1973) Modernized by The Express Lifts Co. Ltd. (Division of OTIS in Hong Kong) Project from Hong Kong Housing Authority Hong Kong Island *Sai Wan Estate, Kennedy Town (1990) Replace from 1958 Schindler Elevators. *Man Hong House, Model Housing Estate, Quarry Bay Partially modernized by GEC. *Wah Fu (2) Estate, Pok Fu Lam (1978) **Wah King HouseElevators in these building replaced by Mitsubishi under the Lift Modernisation Programme. **Wah Tsui House **Wah Fu Shopping Centre Kowloon *Chuk Yuen South Estate, Wong Tai Sin(1984) Partially modernized by Otis. *Yee Kok Court, Cheung Sha Wan (1981) Modernized by Techfaith Engineering Limited in 2015. **Yee Sau House **Yee Yan House **Yee Hong House *Lai On Estate, Cheung Sha Wan (1992) *Yee Ching Court, Cheung Sha Wan (1993) *Wo Lok Estate, Kwun Tong (1990) **Sun On House **Kui On House **Hang On House *Tsui Ping (North) Estate, Kwun Tong (1985) **Tsui Tao House **Tsui Ping Market *Choi Wan (1) Estate, Wong Tai Sin (2011-2014) **Koon Yat House **Poon Yuet House **King San House **Pak Hung House **Ngan Ho House **Cheung Po House **Chi Siu House **Sau Man House *Choi Wan (2) Estate, Wong Tai Sin (2009-2012) **Yuk Yu House Elevators in these building replaced by Hitachi under the Lift Modernisation Programme. **King Kung House New Territories *Sun Chui Estate, Tai Wai (1983) **Sun Wai HouseElevators in these building replaced by OTIS under the Lift Modernisation Programme. **Sun Yuet House **Sun Fong House File:1970s Fiam Hall WhiteButtons.jpg|1979 Fiam Elevators at Shing Po Building, Sai Ying Pun. File:Fiam_TWFuYuen.jpg|An old gated Fiam freight elevator with accordion folding gate in Fu Yuen Industrial Building. ) *Halcyon 2, 47 Jalan Pemimpin (modernized by SS Elevators) *Upper Serangoon Shopping Centre (modernized by Ken-Jo Industries and Sakura) Former installations *Block 22 Holland Village HDB (Was refurbished in the 1990s by Express. Building demolished under Selective En bloc Redevelopment Scheme/SERS in 2013, lifts were shut down in 2011) *Block 7 Yung Kuang Road (Was refurbished in the 1990s by EM Elevators. Building demolished under Selective En bloc Redevelopment Scheme/SERS in 2013, lift was shut down in 4Q2012) *Block 8A Taman Jurong Private Apartments (replaced into Sigma) *Pearl's Centre (1977-2016, under demolition. Last original installation in the building was refurbished in 2011) *Ocean Centre (1974, demolished in 2007) *Ministry of National Development Building - Annexe A (shut down for replacement by Fujitec in February 2018) Switzerland More Fiam elevator installations in Switzerland can be found here. *Via Cantonale 8-8A, Lugano *Via Tesserete 44, Lugano *Palazzo Massonico (Via Pretorio 20), Lugano *Palazzo San Luca (Viale S. Franscini 40), Lugano *Piazza Riscossa 16, Lugano-Cassarate *Via Guisan 18, Paradiso *Via Bosia 4, Paradiso *Hotel Calipso, Paradiso *Piazza Nosetto 4A, Bellinzona *Centro Breggia, Balerna *Via dei Faggi 1, Pazzalo *Casa San Salvatore (Via S. Salvatore 3), Massagno Other countries *Peterbos Park - Building 14 & 14B, Brussels, Belgium (modernized by Kone) *Avenue de la Liberte, Luxembourg Notes and references